


You have been there

by Confronting_the_faceless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drapple, Fluff, Loss, Poetry, Remembe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confronting_the_faceless/pseuds/Confronting_the_faceless
Summary: You have never let me down. Through times of great torment and emotional struggle. You have been there.





	You have been there

You have never let me down.  
Through times of great torment   
And emotional struggle  
You have been there.

You comforted me  
When I was unhappy,  
You brought me out of my  
Sorrow and misery.

Throughout my childhood  
You have been there.  
I took you for granted,  
Never realising that   
I needed you there.  
You were like  
My guardian angel,  
Watching over me,  
Your presence was always there.  
I was so stupid not to recognise it earlier. 

You were there  
On the train to Hogwarts.  
You were there  
When I tried so hard to   
Choose my friends wisely  
So my father would approve.  
You were there  
When the sorting hat   
Barely touched my head   
And cried   
Slytherin.

You were there   
When I settled into   
The routine of school.  
The cycle of trying my hardest,  
Top of the class  
Yet he still was not proud   
Of his only son.  
His letters were cold,  
Criticizing me,  
My professors   
and my peers   
who I tried so hard  
not to associate with.  
You were there   
When I had my immature   
and petty arguments  
with them.   
Was I jealous?  
Or was I just doing it  
to make my father notice me.

You were there   
When I got a detention   
And spent the night   
underneath the thick forest roof hidden from the stars.   
It was my worst fear coming true. The darkness   
taking me over.  
You were there  
when I threw notes   
with crude drawings on,   
waiting for them  
to kick up and retaliate.  
When I faked my injury   
just because I wanted to listen  
to my father.   
Just because I wanted him  
to notice me  
for once.  
You were there   
when we altered the badges, working until the small hours  
of the morning.   
You were there   
when my parents   
were constantly fearful  
of what would happen next.   
Fearful that he was more  
powerful than before.  
The walls that they had built,   
so high   
were about to come  
crashing down.   
Soon I caught their worry.   
Finally waking up   
and realising what was  
expected of me.   
You helped keep me together  
when I   
was  
falling  
to   
pieces.  
When I was chosen,  
you were beside me .  
Reassuring me   
with your presence.   
You helped me learn   
that I could always change.  
But we both knew  
that I was too afraid.   
You helped me with my tasks   
making them more bearable.  
When I finally broke  
you were there.   
Lifting me up   
from the valley of fear   
into the blinding light.

You stood by me  
when others gave up.  
Our love was rare and true.  
At times it was so raw  
it hurt.  
My chest pained when I was not by you.

I knew that I could only  
magically extend your life  
for so long.   
As all things must die.  
I never wanted it to end.  
I hope you didn’t mind me  
keeping you here for so long.  
I know I was selfish  
but I needed you here.  
I didn’t know how I could  
live without you there.  
Who would save and comfort me  
when I was lost  
in the dark pit of my mind.

Now you are gone forever.  
Gone to a better place.   
Maybe you will take  
the time out of your day   
to watch me  
from your distant land.  
I miss your smooth and soft skin.   
You were always perfect,   
no scratches,  
bruises or blemishes   
ever littered your skin.   
The colours you let off  
were always pure,   
deep and intense.   
Never have I seen  
such a unique green  
Where the epicentre is   
just one place.  
Wherever you are,  
I hope  
you can hear me say;  
Thank   
you   
for  
being  
there.


End file.
